


First Day Back At School

by teenwolfpackbabies



Series: Puppy Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Co-captains conversation, Corey has a dark sense of humour, Liam and Nolan bonding, Liam realises Nolan is in his shoes, Puppy Pack, and Liam is in Scott’s shoes, post 6b, puppy Pack is about to hangout for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies
Summary: First day back at school for the puppy pack after winning the war, and Liam and Nolan don’t understand why it’s so easy for everyone else, but Baby Alpha Liam will get them through it ft. The co-captains conversation
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Nolan, minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt - Relationship
Series: Puppy Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951141
Kudos: 19





	First Day Back At School

“You too?”

Liam turned around to see Nolan. The boy had his school backpack slung over one of his shoulders. He was slouched a little, like that would help him escape the gaze of everyone around them. He stopped at Liam’s side, and stared ahead at the school, the same way Liam had been.

“I never get used to it,” Liam opened up, “every time... every time something supernatural happens it freaks them out, and by morning it’s like no one even knew about it,”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Kind of... doesn’t it bother anyone that every year kids at this school die?”

Nolan flinched at his words, and Liam knew he should’ve been more sensitive. Everyone else may have been ignoring the death that plagued the school, but Nolan knew it, and it was still fresh for him. He had witnessed a lot of death recently, too much for a kid their age, and unlike everyone else after the anuk-ite, Nolan hadn’t bounced back as easily.

“I’m sorry,” Liam looked at him,

“No, I’m sorry,” Nolan shook his head.

Liam opened his mouth to say something, but then Mason’s voice was in his head, and he turned around to meet his best friend.

“Hey... Hi, Nolan...” Mason looked around the Liam,

“Hey,”

“We were thinking of doing a study group tonight at my house...” Corey spoke up, “Theo lost the bet, so he’s buying pizza,”

“With what money?” Liam asked,

“I chose not to ask... anyway, you’re welcome to join us, Nolan... just don’t stab me in the hand this time,”

“I- I swear, I- it wasn’t- I’m- I’m so sorry-“

Corey chuckled, “it’s okay, I was joking... so? Meet there after practice?”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded.

Corey smiled again, and then he and Mason made their way towards the school hand in hand. They made it look so easy. Liam envied how they did that every time. He couldn’t relax as easily, every time he wanted to, something else happened, so now he was just constantly stuck on edge, especially with Scott no longer at his side, and a school full of people who knew exactly what he was.

“Your friends are...” Liam looked at Nolan while he found the right words, “I really like them,”

“Yeah, they’re the best,” Liam agreed, “I don’t know why Theo’s coming to study group, unless he re-enrolled, but I think it’s safe to say we won’t get much studying done with him around, so word of warning,”

“Wait,” Nolan’s head snapped in his direction, “you... you’re okay if I go?”

“You were invited,” Liam reasoned with a shrug, “look, I’m past it if you’re past it,”

“I am,”

“Good.”

The school bell rung, but still neither Liam nor Nolan moved. It brought a strange comfort. Liam had always been the last one to bounce back from supernatural drama. Mason and Corey had each other, and Mason was highly educated on it all. Scott had to move forward, Malia found it just as easy, and Lydia never threw away the opportunity for peace in her mind.

Liam always felt like something was wrong with him for holding on to it. Now, he had Nolan at his side, just as caught up in the mess they’d been through as Liam was. It made Liam feel normal. The things that happened were traumatic, and he was allowed to feel as such.

“Liam,”

“Mm,”

“I want you to be lacrosse captain again,”

Liam’s eyes shot to Nolan,

“You earned it. You worked all summer with Scott for it, and I shouldn’t be captain anymore,”

“Nolan-“

“No... it’s your title...”

“Well, I’m not taking it back unless you agree to be my co-captain,” Liam bargained, “lacrosse has always been my outlet. My stepfather taught me how to play, that’s how we bonded. And when Scott bit me, I used lacrosse as my connection to normal... I think you need a connection to normal, Nolan, and I think lacrosse is as good as anything.”

The boy smiled slightly at him and nodded.

It hit Liam in that moment that maybe this was how Scott felt. Right now, he had flashbacks to himself. Scared, unsure, completely unaware of what would happen next. Nolan was in his shoes, and he in Scott’s. No matter what Nolan had done, he’d chosen to be better, and now Liam would guide him through this new world he’d joined. Liam hadn’t realised until right then, but Nolan was a part of his pack. This was how Liam came full circle.

He took a step closer and squeezed Nolan’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure the boy knew it yet either, but he would in time. There was still damage that needed repairing, but they’d make it through.

“Come on...”

Liam started to lead Nolan towards the school. Somehow it seemed less daunting now. Maybe it was because he now felt more secure in Scott’s place, maybe it was something else, but Liam actually felt empowered as he walked through the door with Nolan.

Who knew when something else would come along and try to kill them, but Liam had trust in the people around him. They were all going to be okay as long as they stuck together.


End file.
